five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Semerone/Some possible strategies for beginners
don't show alternative titles= |-|show alternative titles= 'Alternative Titles:' "How to play Five Night's at Candy's", "How to play FNAC", "Beginners Guide for Five Night's at Candy's", "Beginners Guide for FNAC" Night 1= help for Night 1 Hmm... Maybe it's not too good, to only keep the eye on one of the animatronics. The other one cand sneak into The Office while you are watching the cameras. I guess, it's a bit more complex than Five Nights at Freddy's, but maybe you could use a similar tactic to Chica and Bonnie? In FNAF, you check the door lights, here you can check, if you see glowing eyes at the door. Maybe it would be best for beginners only check the cameras 04 (Entrance Hall and right door of The Office) and 06 (Backstage 1 and left door of The Office). This way, you know when Candy or Cindy is at your door, if you see the glowing eyes on camera and you don't use any power (as long as you don't use night vision). If glowing eyes appear on camera 04 or 06, leave the Maintenance Panel and close the corresponding door with the glowing eyes. That should keep Candy and Cindy out of your office. |-|Night 2= help for Night 2 I just had a look at the artice for Night 2, so you essentially have to check camera 06 (Backstage 1 and left door of The Office) more often, because Chester activates this Night and he only comes into your Office through the left door. |-|Night 3= help for Night 3 At this Night, The Penguin, Old Candy and Blank become active. You now need to use the night vision when checking the cameras at your doors, because Old Candy's eyes don't glow in the dark. If you watch your right door, you should also notice that if The Penguin appears in your doorway, his eyes are lower, so you don't miss him. You should also check camera 11 (Drawing Room) frequently, to see if Blank is there. If he's gone, immediately close the window door (in the middle of your office), so he can't break it and jumpscare you. He will then punch the closed window door and the lights will flicker. You can safely open the window door when the flickering has stopped. |-|Night 4 and 5= help for Night 4 and 5 You can use the same tactics as for Night 3, but keep in mind that each following Night amps up the animatronics AI, so they turn more aggressive on later nights. |-|Night 6= help for Night 6 You can use the same tactics as for Night 3, 4 and 5, but again keep in mind that the animatronics turn more aggressive on later nights. This Night also introduces RAT, so you need to check your door cameras more often. You should again use the night vision, because just like Old Candy and Blank, RAT's eyes don't glow in the dark. Category:Blog posts Category:Nights Category:How To Play